Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout
this isn't the one they went with.]] Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout (メッタル ・ブルーディﾝグ ・ニﾝジャ・ハイ ・スクール ・パルコウル・スカウト Mettaru Buruudingu Ninja Haisukuuru Parukouru Sukauto) is a robotic version of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, manufactured as an attempt by Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy to create a warrior capable of defeating Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. The plan was originally to fabricate something to counter Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, but Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy decided that was too simple. Instead of doing something logical or practical, he decided to painstakingly replicate Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout as a robot, but using more Energy Bolts. Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy achieved this extra supply of Energy Bolts by grafting one of the The Smatfeb Objects onto a robotic body he created. This object would become known as Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's head forever after. Defeat The undoing of Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy's schemes ended up being a mistake he had made in the creation process. Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout was a copy of more than Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's move-set and likeness, but of much of his personality as well. So, when they met, instead of fighting to the death, they were able to find common ground and politely discuss their mutual likes and dislikes. This included an absolute hatred of spaghetti, something with which Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout had a traumatic experience -- a traffic cone, a cat, the number 5, and an orange salesman were apparently also involved. So with this new-found respect, brought on by their common pet peeves, they decided to ruin Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy's dinner, as it was spaghetti night in MEGA-ULTRA-SATAN-HELL. Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's Grapion-To-Ketu technique allowed for their entrance to MEGA-ULTRA-SATAN-HELL, after which they immediately burned down all of the spaghetti production facilities, as well as Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy's summer home, although that was by accident. However, soon after this Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout had a heart attack, despite not having a heart. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout was devastated by the loss of his metallic "twin," and he vowed to continue never eating oranges. Although Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout never found out the reason for the destruction of his ally, a mini-episode was created to show the reason for this. Fredgar has found a particularly tasty farm door, of which he was mixing with his favorite grinded electric fence. However, he accidently wrote the number 6 with the grindings, automatically causing a heart attack in the heartless body of Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. Powers & Abilities Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's powers are essentially the same, except "totally different." As a robot, Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout utilizes synthetic energy bolts, which are less-powerful than power nuggets, but more easily accessible. *''Grapion-To-Ketu'' – a technique which allows the user to open a portal to MEGA-ULTRA-SATAN-HELL at discount price, 60% off, very good price, you buy! *''Grave of the Super Ancient Piccolo''- A power similar to Hyper-Edge Mode but metallic themed as well as considerably weaker. Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout uses this power to set several building on fire and kill Hell-Satans *''Metal Man – Channeling the powers of strange songs, Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout begins to charge power and distort reality around him. Eventually Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout will unleash this power in a massive blast that turns everything it comes in contact with into spinach. *''20 Meter Spinach Flood – Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout uses the spinach that he generates to create a network of spinach mines. When triggered the mines cause spinach and beansprouts to rapidly grow on the target. These plants entangle the target and either strangle them or explode. This power is also the source of a great deal of creepy fanfiction concerning Betty. Voice Actor Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout is voiced in the by Ultra Satan's Ex-Toaster. Trivia *All the episodes of the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout anime were produced with the original design of the character until two minutes before Ultra Satan's lawyers discovered that the design infringed on the copyright of the better anime, Scout-Chan. He then ordered the enslaved animators to stop talking with their families and to get back into the caves in order to change every frame where Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout appeared to the new design. *He generated raw spinach as a byproduct of functioning. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Scouts Category:Former Villains